1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video reproduction apparatus and method, and in particular, to a video reproduction apparatus and method for allowing a user to dynamically enjoy a video upon video reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, mobile terminals are adopting many additional functions to increase the convenience or efficiency for users. As an example of the additional functions, three-dimensional sound effect to which spatial information is added is provided in a mobile terminal so that the directional perception and distance perception are possible when a user listens to sound. Accordingly, the user may rhythmically sense the three-dimensional sound effect according to music sound while listening to music in a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player, or the like. When the user views a video such as a music video or the like through a screen of the mobile terminal, the user may sense the motion of singers and sound according to the motion through the screen. However, the mobile terminals have no means for allowing the users to receive other sensory inputs according to dance movement or stage sound when singers dance.
As described above, only a simple image or video is conventionally displayed on the mobile terminal screen. Unfortunately, the sound and motion alone of a character or object within the video may not sufficiently transfer a sense according to an image change displayed on the mobile terminal. That is, the user may not sufficiently sense the image change.